girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tell-Tale Tater Tot
The Tell-Tale Tater Tot is an imaginary character in Girl Meets World. It represents the voice of conscience for Riley, and then later Maya and Auggie. Information The Tot begins as a simple tater tot, snatched off of Cory's dinner plate by Maya and placed on Riley's. In the nervous girl's imagination, it then transforms itself into gargantuan size with large eyes. After Riley eats it, it then follows her around, serving as a bizarre manifestation of Riley's guilty conscience. History Season 2 Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot To test whether or not Riley is capable of taking part in Maya's deception to follow Josh to his NYU party, while having dinner with the Matthews, the scheming girl secretly snatches a tater tot off Cory's plate and sets it upon Riley's, daring her best friend to eat one of her father's beloved potato treats. As Riley anxiously stares at the stolen morsel, it appears to sprout bulging eyes. Within moments, it soon expands to enormous size and begins talking to her. Nervously, she asks if anyone else will eat it, but Maya pops it into Riley's mouth and forces her to swallow it, all the while Riley clearly hears the voice of the Tot speaking. At bedtime, the girls prepare to leave for NYU, but as Riley watches Maya leave, she spots the Tot spying on her from the window sill. As Riley turns off the lights in her room, she realizes that she is in for an interesting night. Much to her own surprise, Riley does greatly enjoy her time hanging out with the older NYU coeds, and is almost sad when it comes time to leave with her uncle Josh and Maya. As she follows Josh out, the Tot abruptly bursts through a poster on the wall. Riley defiantly proclaims that she considers the night one of the greatest of her entire life, which she has no regrets over. However, the Tot informs her that it knows everything, pointing out how much she wants to share her experience with her parents, but never can. Riley's pangs of guilt emerges once again. The next day in History class, the Tot is still hounding Riley for her transgressions, and she asks her father what happened to the lead character in "The Tell-Tale Heart," the short story by Edgar Allan Poe they have been studying. Zay offers that he went crazy, with Farkle confirming that his guilty conscience made the fictional murderer "Freak out." Not liking the tone of the conversation, Riley asks how such a fate could be avoided. Her father makes the obvious statement that the best way is to "Simply not do things you know are wrong and if you still do perform a questionable act, claim responsibility for it, and face the consequences which is a part of growing up." As Maya absorbs that observation, to her astonishment, the Tot has now migrated to her side. Later that evening in Riley's bay window, as Josh drops by to say good-bye to his family, the Matthews reveal to Riley that Maya has completely come clean about their illicit activities of the previous night. Riley is relieved, and assures her parents that the thrill of deceiving them is not worth the guilt she feels afterwards. After Josh has left, Auggie comes in, claiming to have brushed his teeth, which the Tot refutes, much to Auggie's disbelief, as he apparently can discern the Tot's presence as well. Her parents ground Riley for two weeks, and when the Tot objects that it should be three, Riley tells the Tot to "Get a life." Finished with Riley for the time being, the Tot then turns its attention to Maya, and states that it is time to go home. Glumly, Maya realizes that she is due for a long candid conversation with her mother, and sweeps the Tot on her shoulder. As she leaves, Maya informs the Matthews family that she anticipates seeing them in a year. Season 3 World Meets Girl The Tot is among the props the male cast interacts with. Quotes Trivia *It is voiced by GMW writer Randi Barnes. *It is designed and created by propmaster Jeremy Armstrong. *It is only seen by Riley, and then later by Maya and Auggie. *Even when it switches from person to person, its voice remains the same. *The Tot implies to Riley that it may return. *When someone eats it, it becomes part of their soul forever. *The Tot is among the props the male cast interact with as they explore the prop room in World Meets Girl. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 2 Category:Minor characters Category:One Time Characters